There are an optical camouflage and a head-up display (Head-Up Display: HUD) as an apparatus that displays drive assist information such as a warning to a vehicle driver (see PTLs 1 to 7 below). The optical camouflage is a view aiding apparatus that improves driving safety by projecting an image of a background onto a region, such as a pillar, that is a blind spot for the driver. The HUD is a display apparatus that makes it possible to view an image and a background overlaid one on top of the other at a time by reflecting the image from a projector or the like on a combiner such as a half mirror provided at a windshield or the like.